


Smoczątko

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anioł Castiel, Bunkier, Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Other, Sam Winchester łowca, Smocze jajo, przygoda, smok
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Magiczne jajo, Sam i wesołe  smoczątko, Sam, Dean  i  Castiel  ze  smokiem w  Bunkrze.





	Smoczątko

Archiwum i zbiory Ludzi Pisma w Bunkrze sprawiły Samowi kolejną niespodziankę. W piątkowe, kwietniowe południe - ciepłe i rozkwitające świeżą zielenią na zewnątrz, Dean wybrał się na zakupy, a Sam zabrał się do następnych pudeł i szpargałów pochowanych w zakamarkach Bunkra. Postanowił zrobić to ostrożnie, by znowu nie natknąć się na jakiś nieprzyjemny gadżet zostawiony przez Ludzi Pisma, którzy byli amatorami i zbieraczami różnych magicznych dziwactw. Nie to, żeby ich za to potępiał, osobiście też był ciekawy najróżniejszych rzeczy, wiadomości i tajemnic, które chętnie zgłębiał i zapamiętywał. Bo nie wiadomo co może przydać się w trakcie polowania, nieprawdaż?

Niemal od razu zaintrygował go znaleziony w jednej z szuflad ciężki woreczek, niby sakiewka z miękkiego zamszu, ściągnięty jedwabnym sznurkiem. Rozwiązał sznurek i delikatnie wysunął z niego na blat stolika, ciemnozielony, połyskujący złotem, podłużny, chropowaty kamień. Dotknął go. Kamień nie wydawał się zimny - przeciwnie, był jakby ciepły, lekko wilgotny i zdawał się lgnąć mu do skóry, lśniąc przy tym jaśniej, jakby ciepło wzmagało jego blask.

W pierwszym odruchu, wiedziony zdrowym rozsądkiem Sam chciał odłożyć fascynujący przedmiot tam, gdzie go znalazł, ale zaintrygowany, jednak uległ ciekawości i zabrał go do swojego pokoju, cały czas trzymając ów dziwny kamień – nie-kamień w dużej, ciepłej dłoni. Najpierw położył go na nocnym stoliku, ale potem przeniósł na łóżko i miękko ułożył w zagłębieniu poduszki, wyczuwając pod palcami lekką, przyjemną wibrację, czającą się pod zielono-złotą powierzchnią. Przyłożył ucho do kamienia - choć domyślał się, że to raczej nie jest kamień - i nasłuchiwał cichuteńkiego ni to szelestu, ni skrobania...

Minął tydzień.

Dean zauważył, że od kilku dni Sam na dłużej znika w swoim pokoju. Wspólne posiłki zjadał w pośpiechu, nie chciał z bratem oglądać meczy ani filmów, nie siadał z nim do piwa. Wydawało się nawet, że znacznie krócej przesiaduje w archiwum wśród mnóstwa książek, pism i innych szpargałów Ludzi Pisma, a przecież zwykle to uwielbiał. Owszem, zdarzało się, że Sam brał pod pachę jakąś książkę, jednocześnie niosąc w ręku talerz z górą jedzenia, ale zabierał wszystko do swojego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi - na zamek. A kiedy Dean próbował wyciągnąć go do miasteczka, Sam, pokasłując za zamkniętymi drzwiami, stwierdził, że się trochę przeziębił i musi poleżeć.

Doprawdy, takie cackanie się z samym sobą było do Sama raczej niepodobne. W Deanie budziły się podejrzenia, zwłaszcza, że tego ranka brat wszedł do kuchni i zauważył wyraźne, jakby wypalone i osmolone dziurki w materiale flanelowej koszuli w pomarańczową kratę. W dodatku wokół Sama unosił się lekki zapach... dymu.

\- Sammy, co ty - kopcisz w pokoju? - zagadnął starszy Winchester. – Ukradkiem popalasz papierosy, czy ćwiczysz jakieś mroczne zaklęcia z kadzidełkami?

Roześmiał się, próbując namówić brata do zwierzeń.

\- Acha, popalam papierosy – zgodził się spokojnie Sam, nawet nie patrząc na osłupiałego Deana, tylko w pośpiechu kładąc na ogromny talerz górę najróżniejszych przekąsek z lodówki - małe paróweczki, jajka na twardo, korniszonki, kawałki pleśniowego sera, nóżkę wędzonego kurczaka, plastry szynki... Choć przecież jak do tej pory, nie był wielbicielem szynki.

\- Palisz fajki? - Dean próbował raz jeszcze się roześmiać, ale mu nie wyszło. Zdumienie odebrało mu mowę.

\- A co... nie mogę? - wzruszył ramionami Sam. - Co za różnica, czy wykończy mnie wilkołak, demon, czy rak płuc.

To mówiąc, skinął starszemu bratu głową i skierował się do swojego pokoju. Dean ruszył za nim, już naprawdę zirytowany. Próbował wejść do pokoju za Samem, ale ten szybko wszedł do środka i zamknął się - na klucz!

\- Sammy, co się wygłupiasz! Otwórz mi – zażądał Dean, mocno pukając do drzwi.

\- Dean, proszę cię, daj mi trochę prywatności, dobrze? – rozległ się zniecierpliwiony głos Sama. - Za jakiś czas wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Pogadamy sobie i w ogóle...

Zagniewany i zaniepokojony jednocześnie starszy Winchester walnął kłykciami w nieposłusznie zamknięte drzwi.

\- Dobra, miłego oglądania porno! Tylko się nie przemęcz, stary – burknął, postał chwilę pod drzwiami, a potem powoli wrócił do kuchni, napić się kawy i pomyśleć.

W pokoju Sam wziął z talerza małą parówkę i cicho zagwizdał.

\- Iskierko, smakołyk! – zawołał, podnosząc rękę w górę.

A później z przyjemnością spoglądał, jak siedzący do tej pory na szafce mały, smukły, lśniący smok podlatuje bliżej i odgryza kęs parówki. I następny. Apetyt dopisywał smoczątku nadzwyczajnie. Wszystkie parówki zostały zjedzone w mgnieniu oka.

Maleństwo wykluło się cztery dni wcześniej.

Najpierw skorupa zaczęła się rozgrzewać i pękać - wtedy Sam włożył jajo do dużej miedzianej misy, potem ukazały się większe pęknięcia, a następnie jajo rozpadło się na kilka błyszczących kawałków i na świat wyjrzał długi, nieco krokodyli w kształcie pyszczek, pazurzaste łapki i całe, smukłe ciałko ze sprężystym, długim ogonem. Ku pewnej uldze Sama, stworzonko nie okazało się wielkim, lepkim, włochatym pająkiem, ani wężem, tylko... najprawdopodobniej z braku innego określenia - smokiem. Takim jak z baśni i legend. W dodatku smoczątko było niezaprzeczalnie pełne wdzięku i magii.

Stworzonko pokrywały delikatne łuski w kilku odcieniach zieleni, mieniące się złotem, jakby posypane delikatnym, złotym piaskiem. Jego złote ślepka o wąskich, czarnych źrenicach przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywały się w oczy Sama, a później nowo wyklute smoczątko znienacka wykonało skok w powietrze - przy okazji prezentując całkiem pokaźne, półprzejrzyste, lśniące skrzydełka, i wylądowało zaskoczonemu Samowi na ramieniu. Pisnęło, niby mały pisklak, owiewając policzek i ucho człowieka gorącym oddechem.

Sam powolutku, ze smoczątkiem na ramieniu, podszedł do lustra. Mały, na widok swego odbicia, prychnął niczym kociak a z nozdrzy i pyszczka buchnęły mu chmurki dymu i malutkie iskierki.

\- Ojej, jaka z ciebie iskierka, mały - przemówił czule Sam. - Lepiej trzymać książki z daleka od ciebie, no nie? Ciekawe, co ty lubisz jeść... mam nadzieję, że z tymi dziewicami, to taka bajka, hm?

Okazało się, że smoczątko - jak dotąd, nie żądało dziewic, za to było właściwie wszystkożerne. Sam przynosił z lodówki talerze przekąsek, a Iskierka - bo tak dał smoczątku na imię, pochłaniał jedzenie z apetytem. Najchętniej oczywiście mięso, ale nie gardził także serem, jajkami, a nawet korniszonami - ku rozbawieniu Sama.

Mały smok jadł i podrastał. Nabierał sił. Jego skrzydełka wzmocniły się i po kilku dniach oblatywał pokój szybko niczym połyskliwy pocisk, jednak gdy tylko Sam wyciągał przed siebie rękę, Iskierka natychmiast posłusznie na niej lądował. Sam musiał poszukać zimowych rękawiczek, bo smoczątko miało ostre pazurki i silny uścisk łapek.

Właśnie stał na środku pokoju, na ramieniu trzymając Iskierkę, a drugą ręką podając mu plastry szynki. Sądził, że szynka smakowała małemu smokowi nadzwyczajnie, bardziej niż parówki, bo pochłaniał ją łapczywie, nieomal z mlaskaniem. Czasem smoczątko podskakiwało lekko na ramieniu Sama, jakby trudno było mu usiedzieć spokojnie na jednym miejscu.

\- Jaki z ciebie łakomczuch – zaśmiał się Sam, czule głaszcząc go po lśniącym łebku dodatkowo ozdobionym małymi, guzowatymi wypustkami. - Zjesz całą szynkę Deanowi, Iskierko?

Wyglądało na to, że tak.

\- Lepiej mi doradź, dzieciaku, jak niby mam przedstawić cię bratu... – westchnął Sam, pochmurniejąc. - I w ogóle co mamy z tobą zrobić? Co będzie, gdy urośniesz wielki jak dom? I gdzie ja cię schowam przed łowcami?

Podczas gdy Sam podkarmiał Iskierkę resztkami szynki, Dean - siedząc w kuchni i sącząc w samotności whisky, poczuł nagły głód i postanowił przyrządzić sobie jakieś ogromne, soczyste, bardzo mięsne hamburgery. Kto wie, może i Sam się na nie skusi? Doda więc do nich sałatkę. Z sałaty. Sięgnął do lodówki po potrzebne produkty i już wkrótce kuchnia i jej okolice zaczęły wypełniać się smakowitym, wyrazistym aromatem...

W pokoju Sama szynka została zjedzona do ostatniego okruszka. Smoczątko latało wokół młodszego Winchestera jakby trochę niespokojne, w końcu zawisło w powietrzu, naprzeciw drzwi, węsząc głośno.

\- Nie, nie mogę cię wypuścić - powiedział przepraszająco Sam. - Przyniosę ci jeszcze trochę szynki, czy co tam jest... a ty sobie posiedź i poczekaj.

Wyciągnął rękę, Iskierka usiadł, dał się posadzić na szafce (okrytej na wszelki wypadek żaroodporną folią), a Sam się odwrócił, otworzył drzwi i zrobił krok na korytarz. Nagle dotąd grzecznie siedzące smoczątko poderwało się i poleciało prosto nad jego głową na korytarz, a potem - łopocząc skrzydełkami, pomknęło za tropem upojnego zapachu, prosto do kuchni.

Sam podskoczył, by je złapać, lecz bezskutecznie, więc pognał za nim co sił w nogach, mając nadzieję, że Deana nie będzie nigdzie w pobliżu.

Niestety.

W pierwszej chwili Dean nie zauważył Iskierki. Odwrócony plecami do drzwi, zajęty kucharzeniem, nie zwrócił uwagi na przylot nieoczekiwanego gościa. Aż do momentu, kiedy tuż przy głowie usłyszał dziwne odgłosy - jakby ptasie skrzeczenie, a na ramieniu poczuł nieoczekiwany, choć niewielki ciężar oraz ukłucie pazurków.

Iskierka z gracją wylądował na ramieniu starszego Winchestera, po przyjacielsku chuchnął mu w ucho ciepłym oddechem (tak jak to dotychczas robił Samowi) i spojrzał swym bursztynowym oczkiem prosto w zielone, wytrzeszczone w szoku oko, po czym wdzięcznie podniósł jedną łapkę do góry, prosząc o jedzenie  -  drugą wciąż opierał się na ramieniu Deana.

Dean wrzasnął okropnym głosem i podskoczył jak oparzony, więc spłoszony smok oderwał się od niego, w zamian zawisając nad wielką patelnią, z której porwał soczystego burgera.

Dean podbiegł do stołu, chwycił broń i wycelował prosto w łakome smoczątko.

\- Dean! Nie! - Sam wbiegł do kuchni i złapał Deana za ręce, powstrzymując przed strzałem.

\- Sammy, odsuń się, to jakiś dziwaczny stwór! – zaprotestował Dean, wyrywając się. - Wtargnął do kuchni i pożera nam kolację!

Starszy Winchester był gotów bronić brata, siebie i burgery nawet przed inwazją cudacznych potworków. Nic mu nie będzie wlatywało i zabierało mięsa z patelni, co to, to nie!

\- Dean, to nie jest stwór, tylko... nie wiedziałem jak ci to powiedzieć - Sam aż zaczerwienił się z zakłopotania, a jego oczy przybrały wyraz stuprocentowego szczenięctwa i poczucia winy. -Kilka dni temu znalazłem w Bunkrze niby kamień, ale to nie był kamień, bo z niego wykluł się...eee, sądzę, że to mały smok, Dean.

\- Czyś ty upadł na głowę?! O czym ty gadasz, stary?! – wrzasnął Dean, ale opuścił broń i przestał się wyrywać z objęć brata. Wstrząśnięty zapatrzył się na stół, na którym usiadło małe smoczątko, w ogóle nie zwracające uwagi na braci Winchesterów, i zajadało się ukradzionym burgerem, popijając go whisky ze szklaneczki Deana.

\- Chleje moją whisky - zauważył z czystą zgrozą Dean. - Chwila, to dla tego łuskowatego moczymordy brałeś szynkę do pokoju?

\- Tak jest, dla niego - przyznał ze skruchą Sam, ale uśmiechnął się lekko. - Jak widać, macie podobne upodobania kulinarne...

Wyciągnął rękę i gwizdnął, a smoczątko poderwało się ze stołu i wylądowało mu karnie na przedramieniu, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się Deanowi.

\- Kiedy zobaczyłem, co się wykluło z jaja, chciałem je chwilę poobserwować i oswoić – wyjaśnił Sam, starając się przekonać brata, że smoczątko jest całkowicie niegroźne. – W ogóle nie jest agresywny, za to sprytny i taki... uroczy. Ma na imię Iskierka.

To mówiąc, podszedł do stołu, wziął z niego resztki hamburgera i podał Iskierce na wyciągniętej dłoni. Ten delikatnie chwycił kąsek i połknął. Później pomaszerował w górę po ramieniu Sama aż na jego bark, chuchnął pachnącym whisky oddechem, przymknął oczy, zwinął skrzydła i – przytulając się do szyi Winchestera, zapadł w drzemkę.

Zdumiony Dean popatrzył na ten idylliczny obrazek i zabrakło mu słów. Jego wielki, mały braciszek, poszukiwacz dziwności oraz łuskowate, zielone coś wielkości kota, smacznie śpiące w obecności dwóch groźnych łowców.

\- Cóż, Sammy - powiedział poważnie. - Wygląda na to, że chyba... wytresowałeś smoka.

***

 Iskierka tupał zniecierpliwiony.

Właściwie, to nie tyle tupał, zwłaszcza,  że  miał   kopytek,  a  małe  łapki  zakończone  pazurkami-   ile podskakiwał na stole, podlatując do góry i lądując na ramieniu Sama, by z powrotem podlecieć, zrobić sus na stół w kuchni, lub na ramię Sama i tak w kółko.Powodem tego natrętnego zachowania był szykowany przez Deana posiłek, którego mały smok pilnował jak skarbu- najchętniej podleciałby  i    znowu  ukradł mięso, ale był przeganiany niczym niesforny, łakomy kot.- Mam wrażenie, że od dwóch dni nie robię nic innego, tylko karmię tego twojego potwora...- powiedział nieco zrzędliwie Dean, patrząc ciężkim wzrokiem na brata i smoczątko, które nie mogło się doczekać jedzenia- jak zwykle. Iskierka pokochał kotlety robione  przez Deana, nic dziwnego, były rzeczywiście bardzo smaczne.- Zostawiłem was na kilka dni, wracam...I co zastaję? Winchesterowie przygarnęli smoka...!Siedzący przy stole Castiel patrzył z lekkim uśmiechem, na rozpromienionego Sama i jego   zielonego  pupila.- Cas, ja go nie przygarnąłem, to Sam  gdzieś wyszperał z jakiś podejrzanych zbiorów   szurniętych   Ludzi  Pisma,   smocze  jajo- powiedział Dean, trochę oburzony insynuacją Castiela. -Jestem łowcą, ja poluję na potwory, a nie je wysiaduję i adoptuję- dodał znacząco.- Nie wysiedziałem go- powiedział Sam, usiłując nie zwracać uwagi na chichoty i porozumiewacze śmieszki brata i anioła.-Jakoś się tak sam wykluł, no i tyle.-Taaak...- burknął Dean obracając mięso na patelni- Nie wyklułby się, gdybyś najpierw nie przyniósł go do swojego pokoju i nie obdarowal ciepłem, nczym kwoka.Sam prychnął i zaczerwienił się, drapiąc lekko Iskierkę po łepku.Castiel zerknął na niego, no cóż, smok był smokiem, ale jak do tej pory zachowywał sie w zasadzie bardzo grzecznie, trzymając się blisko Sama niczym pisklak, lub domowy kotek. -Dawno temu, gdy od czasu, do czasu,   otwierały się portale do Królestwa Oberona -Castiel postanowił przekazać trochę swej wiedzy Winchesterom- Zdarzało się , że smoki przedostawały się na Ziemię.Smoki,  oraz inne stworzenia magiczne- jednorożce, wróżki, syreny, skrzaty. A   smoki  z   reguły, bywały większych rozmiarów, niż ten tutaj, potrafiły być dorodne niczym największy koń. Plus skrzydła, oczywiście.- Przedostawały się z Królestwa Oberona?!- Dean z niesmakiem spojrzał na Iskierkę. Wspomnienia magicznych stworzeń typu zabójcze skrzaty i wredne wróżki, nie sprawiały mu żadnej przyjemności, a wręcz przeciwnie. Miał szczęście, że Sam znalazł sposób na unieszkodliwienie i odesłanie paskudnych   skrzatów  do ich  krainy, inaczej Dean zostałby zabity lub uprowadzony- powtórnie- do krainy krasnoludków,    elfów,  czy  jak   im  tam   było...-Iskierka   będzie wielki jak koń?!- spytał Castiela Sam, jednocześnie trochę przestraszony, ale i dziwnie zadowolony.- Najprawdopodobniej. Nie sądzę, by wyrósł większy- Castiel przyjrzał się badawczo   smoczątku, które korzystając z chwilowej nieuwagi Deana,  zajętego   rozmową,  pożerało kotleta  prosto z patelni.  Iskierka bywał grzeczny, dopóki nie zwęszył mięsnego dania.-Jeśli będzie tak dobrze się odżywiał jak teraz, to będzie tak duży, że nawet Sam będzie mógł go dosiadać bez problemu. Dawne   legendy   zawierały   ziarno  prawdy...Cas obrzucił oceniającym  i   mimowolnie  aprobującym    spojrzeniem,    wysoką sylwetkę młodszego Winchestera.Samowi aż zabłysły oczy. Przez chwilę, miał  wizję siebie samego, dosiadającego wielkiego smoka, latajacego wsród chmur, nad drzewami, nad miastem...-Nawet o tym nie myśl, Sammy- wykrzyknął Dean przeganiając Iskierkę z kotletów.- Żadnej Gry o Tron nie będziemy tworzyć, czy jakiegoś Harry Pottera, jesteśmy łowcami, to jest prawdziwe życie, a nie jakaś fantasy- stwierdził Dean stanowczo.-Powiem to z prawdziwą niechęcią... będziemy musieli otworzyć portal do tej cholernej,  świrniętej     Krainy Oberona i  zwrócić jej smoka, zanim urośnie.   Albo nas spali- dodał patrząc wymownie,   na czkajace iskrami, najedzone smoczątko.

Sam  zacisnął  usta, a  potem  zerknął  na  Iskierkę, a  potem  na  brata.  Być  może, pobyt  smoka  w  Bunkrze  stanowił  problem, ale  czuł, że  nie  będzie  mu  łatwo  rozstać  się  ze  swoim  niezwykłym  podopiecznym, kto  wie,  może  uda  mu  się  wymyslić  jakiś  sposób  na  to, by  Iskierka  mógł  z  nim  jak  najdłużej  pozostać,  przecież  smoczątko  jest  jeszcze  zupełnie  małe  i  zależne  od  jego  opieki. Nie  odda  go  tak  łatwo  jakimś  elfom, czy  krasnalom, co  to  to  nie!

 


End file.
